Friendship is Forever
by bitesizedallyx3
Summary: Sparked by the friendship and partnership of Kikumaru and Oishi, Kachiro and Katsuo of the freshmen trio decided to become doubles partner. This is their reasons of thanks. Friendship Fic on the freshmen.


Friendship is Forever…

It wasn't that long after the Nationals. The match against Hyotei was still ringing in the heads of the non regular freshmen trio of Seigaku. Especially the synchronization of Kikumaru and Oishi, after that, Kachiro and Katsuo had decided to take the path of doubles.

To them, it's because friendship will last forever, it's more fun to play with someone rather than against your own friend. There's no need for rivalry within the same team. To them, only Kaidoh-senpai and Momo-chan-senpai can pull it off, the rivalry within the team, yet one of the most outstanding doubles pair.

It was because of Kikumaru stopping Oishi from risking his wrist and his desire to continue to play tennis with Oishi forever that Kachiro and Katsuo decided to become a pair. Each and every time during practice, they gave it their all, even if it was just swinging their rackets, picking up balls or even running laps. Horio would boast every time and annoy them, but they would not say anything. To them, Horio, even with two years of tennis, can not rise to the top. Even though they knew that he knew that.

There was a day, when Ryoma found the two playing against the wall in a doubles formation. Their hits have improved and they didn't miss any of the ball. Ryoma smirked before calling them out. He told them he'll play against them, two-on-one as practice. They eagerly agreed. Ryoma saw the infinite possibilities in their play style and gave it his all. He was glad his two supporters and friends can become a regular within the second year.

As if by coincidence, Momoshiro and Kikumaru walked past the tennis courts where the three were playing and stayed there to watch. Kikumaru got interested and decided to call the team to watch. When the team arrived, they were shocked to know that the freshmen had been practicing to play doubles. As the game came to an end, the two made a surprising record of getting 3 games from Ryoma. It was a great accomplishment to them, seeing it as Ryoma was panting and needed a huge bottle of water or a can of Ponta. The other two panted hard and glanced at Ryoma as he walked to them.

"You didn't do that bad, so don't worry." Ryoma said as he walked to the gate. There he saw all his senpai there and was shocked before he cracked a small smile.

Kikumaru, Oishi, Fuji and the others were somewhat glad that they'll have a great pair after the seniors graduate. Kachiro and Katsuo looked up and saw the regulars and were stunned. Their somewhat idols watched their match and they didn't do too shabby either. They smiled at each other before giving each other a high-five.

"Let's play tennis together." Kachiro said to Katsuo who nodded in return.

The two went up to Inui and asked him to help them create a training menu now that everyone knows that they work hard. Kachiro's persistency was shown through the match with Arai and Katsuo was more logical instead of emotional, therefore he's the one who strategize their play. After that day, they practiced hard and Horio felt as if his former two best friends drifted farther and farther away from him. He thought back and realized he treated them quite horribly and looked for them in order to apologize. He found them…practicing their doubles movement against the wall. He stared in amazement as Katsuo called out a specific spot at the last minute before the ball touched Kachiro's racket and Kachiro would hit the ball towards that exact spot. It was off by a little, but it was good enough.

The two had worked very hard to come up to where they are now. They had to go to practice, go to school, go to games and cheer and practice on their own. It was no wonder Horio felt a big drift. Horio turned away from his friends before they noticed him, but it was too late.

They called up to him and invited him to play a little match. He didn't brag and nodded. As he played against them, he felt inferior. The two who had known nothing when they joined the club had really became an amazing pair. He asked them how…and they only replied practice. The next time they saw Kikumaru and Oishi, they immediately ran up to them and thanked them sincerely.

"Why are you thanking us?" came the question of curiosity from Oishi. Kachiro and Katsuo smiled at their senpai before speaking.

"It's because of the possibilities of doubles that you two showed us."

"It's also because of the desire to play tennis together forever that touched our soul."

"That is why, we decided to become doubles partner, to ensure our friendship and retain our trust within each other."

"We'll always look up to Seigaku's Golden Pair." The two took turns saying as they bowed to their senpai before leaving. Kikumaru and Oishi decided that those two will become a great doubles pair in the near future.

A/N: I just felt that they do have this chance. I think these two are somewhat forgotten and this is based after Nationals episode 12, so for those who didn't watch it, sorry. ;X


End file.
